


Un-holy

by mischi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Han Jisung, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Demon Lee Minho, Established Relationship, Fantasy School, First Meetings, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Minho's Cats - Freeform, Open Ending, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, VERY light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischi/pseuds/mischi
Summary: If Minho could wish anything right now, it would be to get in that bed and spend the whole night with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him. But he knew he couldn’t - it would put too much at risk. Jisung could be kicked out, his halo shattered, his whole life ruined.Jisung outstretched a hand, and Minho took it in his own, much larger hand. One day, they’d make it out of here.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Un-holy

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **A011**`

The weeks passed by in a simultaneous flurry of work and miserable boredom. 

Jisung by all means  _ should’ve _ been happy. He was an ace; the top of his class. But what should have been wasn’t always realized. 

* * *

His boyfriend was late.

The boy’s white wings fluttered behind him as he anxiously paced through the corridors. What if something’d happened? What if he... got caugh- No. Jisung didn’t think he could bear it. It couldn’t be.

“Ughh ---” Jisung flopped back on his plush bed. If Minho wasn’t dead, by the time he got here, Jisung’d kill him. 

He couldn’t sit still, tapping his fingers on the windowsill as he looked out from the high towers. The angel’s dorms were in the towers of the north wing of the academy - same as the demon’s on the south side. He bent over, head looking out, and let out a sigh of relief at the little glimmer of black near the bottom of the tower. 

The familiar  _ whoosh  _ of black wings made Jisung’s nightgown flutter. In through the window came the demon - harsh dark wings and hair, tail swaying beneath him, large horns, and towering 40cm over the angel.

Jisung went close to him, enveloping the much larger boy in a hug - his worry winning out over his anger. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah- I’m fine. Sorry. Got a little distracted,” A surprisingly sweet voice informed him, giving him the worst explanation of all time.

“ _ Distracted? _ I’ve been waiting here, in the middle of the night, for two fuckin’ hours - I- I thought you’d been caught?! You really-” Jisung barely got the words out, frustrated in his boyfriend’s arms - but was interrupted in his tracks.

“‘Sung.” Minho picked him up by his waist, and set him on his bed, before kneeling down in front of him. A little exasperated, Jisung didn’t protest. “You know-” Minho took the chance to grab Jisung’s hand softly, and spoke quietly, “-you’re my first priority. I really tried to get here as soon as I could.” Minho let out a sigh. “But Dori was sick.” 

“Oh, god.” Shoot, Minho’s cat. Jisung was embarrassed to have jumped to conclusions so fast. “Is he alright? You didn’t have to come here if he was sick…”

Minho laughed at the words. “Are you serious right now? You really would’ve killed me then.” Jisung regretfully remembered his thoughts from just a few minutes prior. “But Dori’s fine. He stopped vomiting a while ago. I made sure he was fine before coming here.” Minho thought to himself for a second. “If he really got hurt because I was trying to get my dick wet…” 

Jisung rested his free hand on Minho’s upper arm and said, “I’m glad Dori’s okay.”

“Why? ‘Cause I can get my dick wet?”

Now it was Jisung’s turn to giggle. “I mean… If he  _ is  _ okay…” Jisung wrapped his arms fully around the elder’s large torso. “Plus, we haven’t seen each other in so long, baby.” 

“You’re right - it’s almost been three weeks.” Minho joined him on the bed, holding him close, almost sitting in the smaller boy’s lap. 

“Shit- You’re squishing me.” Jisung whined out below him. 

The demon, true to himself, smiled in amusement at Jisung’s words. He pushed Jisung back, so that his head would be lying on the pillow comfortably. He acted so bold, but he was really a baby boy, a princess - an angel - in, quite literally, every sense of the word.

Jisung lay there contentedly, unmoving, letting Minho touch him. Minho ran his long black fingernails over Jisung’s thin white nightgown, the fabric soft to his touch like the rest of Jisung. 

Minho readjusted himself so that he had a better reach, and lifted Jisung’s nightgown up slowly. 

“Wait- wait- Minho-” Jisung cried out, alarmed.

Minho pulled his hands back as fast as he could, worried that he did something wrong. “What happened, ‘Sungie? Are you okay?”

“Fuck, yeah. I’m okay… I’m just cold…” 

“Cold? It’s-” Minho began to ask.

“Mmmm- Shut up,” Jisung cried, flustered.

“Baby. Tell me what’s  _ really _ wrong. Do you want to stop?”

“Noooooo please, please. ‘M just sh… you know. Fuck, keep going please.”

“-Shy?” Minho looked at his face, trying not to burst into laughter. “I’ve seen you naked dozens of times at this point... Angel, there's nothing to be shy about.”

“Yeah I know but…” Jisung looked down at Minho’s face, almost smacking him when he saw the boy’s shit-eating grin. “Shut up…” 

“-I didn’t say anything.” 

“Shut up anyways.”

“Whatever you want, baby boy.” Minho’s hand snaked underneath the hem of the nightgown once again, and he boldly pushed the white fabric up off of his boyfriend's body, exposing the smooth, tan skin of his legs. 

“-You didn't wear anything underneath,” Minho spoke in mock-surprise, running a hand along one of the boy’s legs. “You probably thought about getting fucked all day, didn't you? You act so shy, but you're really such a slut.”

“...You love it though.” 

“Mm- You're right, baby. I do.”

Minho kissed Jisung's muscular leg, slowly moving his way up. He pressed his lips tenderly against Jisung's inner thigh, listening to him sigh contentedly. 

“I missed you, Minho.”

“I missed you too baby. So much.” He went back to kissing Jisung, looking up at his face while he worked at making his baby feel good. His round face was painted red, and his eyes were closed - as he savored the demon’s loving touch.

Minho placed a hand on Jisung’s thigh, and Jisung followed his signal, spreading his legs with no hesitation.

The demon shifted, a little awkwardly, so that his head would be under Jisung's nightgown as he got to the main attraction. 

Minho pressed a kiss to the head of the angel's soft cock. He put his hand on the base, licking stripes up and down. Jisung’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he started to breathe heavily.

“Mn-Minho.” Jisung patted the back of the boy’s head over and over to get his attention. 

“Yes, baby?” The demon pulled off Jisung, a string of spit connecting them.

Jisung outstretched a hand, and Minho took it in his own, much larger hand. 

The best part, for Minho, was making his angel feel good. 

“Sweetness? Do you want to fuck my face?” he asked, already knowing what the answer would be. 

Jisung nodded, eagerness knowing no bounds. 

Not wasting a second, Minho humored the boy and took him fully in his mouth. Considering how much bigger Minho was, it wasn't a hard stretch to accommodate. When Jisung started wildly bucking his hips up into his lover’s mouth, Minho took it with ease - skills refined through practice.

Jisung looked down at Minho, eyes looking way too cute for what they were doing. The way Minho looked while he sucked cock was fucking hot, making Jisung’s stomach churn. 

Jisung started to moan out deeply and incoherently, holding Minho's hand tight while he used his throat. The knot in his stomach tightened and he cried out- 

He pulled off abruptly, before Jisung could finish, to Jisung's dismay. He whined out loudly, as Minho caught his breath.

Despite the hoarseness of his voice, Minho didn’t miss out on his chance to tease the younger boy. “You’re so loud, but when I get my mouth on you - you can’t even get a word out.” The bigger man leaned up to kiss the, at this point, very tired angel on the lips. “I love you. Whether you’re loud or not.” 

Jisung just fluttered his eyelashes at him rather than answering. “So, are you gonna fuck me, or what?” It seemed as though the shyness was mostly gone, aside for the little flush on Jisung’s face. 

“Wh- Hey, what are you doing?!” Jisung cried out as the much larger man lifted him up out of the bed and into his arms. He was so small, and Minho so strong, that Minho could hold him up without even breaking a sweat. 

“Didn’t you just ask me to fuck you, baby?” 

“Yeah, but… this is new.” Jisung smiled at him nonetheless, amused by Minho’s adventurousness. He just kissed the boy’s smiling lips, working the nightgown up, nibbling at Jisung’s ear and feeling the smaller boy’s chest heave against him.

“Did you prep yourself?” Minho asked into his ear. Jisung nodded in response, head pressed against his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist.

“Good boy,” Minho praised, accentuated with a slap to Jisung’s ass.

“Fuck, hurry up, please.” Minho watched with smug satisfaction at how desperate the boy had become. Yet at the same time, he felt just as voracious, fully hard just by getting his face fucked. It could probably be considered pathetic how much he was affected by Jisung and his sweet gasps in Minho's ear. 

“Don't worry angel, fuck, im gonna give it to you right now.” Jisung nodded at the words, trying to be patient, while Minho aligned his big dick with his hole, the angle a little weird. 

The first time Jisung had seen Minho’s cock, he’d almost fainted. Jisung knew that demons were really a lot bigger, and everything about Minho was so much bigger than him, but  _ this _ felt a little excessive. (The thing was probably as big as his forearm!) The first time he’d tried to take it whole was … a struggle… but over time, he found himself taking it all with ease. But, as it turned out, he was coming to be a bit of a size queen. He fucking loved how small he felt next to Minho, especially when his boyfriend was inside of him, filling him up so well. 

Now, as Minho pushed himself into Jisung, strong arms holding him up, he cried out in pleasure, turned on beyond belief.

“You okay, love?” 

“Yeah, shit. It's so good. Please- start moving.”

Minho placed a kiss on Jisung’s cheek before grabbing him by the hips and thrusting into him, groaning aloud, loving the sounds Jisung made as he moved. He moved at a steady pace, used to the feeling of Jisung around him, never getting tired of it. The room was silent except for the slick noises of skin slapping against skin.

Jisung held onto his boyfriend, whining softly while he got fucked, little dick rubbing up against Minho's shirt. He felt so damn good. He loved Minho so, so much.

“Shit, Minho… I’m gonna cum,” Jisung breathed out, voice airy in Minho’s ear. Right after his warning, Jisung finished, cumming onto Minho’s uniform. His cum sparkled in the dark, angel he was. Minho loved making his boyfriend cum, angel-cum being literally crafted by god himself, for some reason. Although it was a sin for angels to copulate, when it happened, it was damn beautiful. 

Jisung’s hole clenched around Minho as he came, making it even harder for him to hold on. He gripped onto the boy’s hips under his nightgown, tight, as he came himself, filling up the little angel in his arms.

Minho looked at Jisung’s face right in front of his own, planting a little kiss on his face. The boy smiled at him smugly, finally having gotten fucked the way he wanted after so long. 

Minho pulled out with a whine from Jisung and set him down. He could tell the boy was fighting off sleep. He’d been up, and worried - about him, no less - for quite a while now. And now, after finishing, no wonder his eyes fluttered shut. 

Minho cleaned him up as best as he could with the towel he’d become real familiar with recently, and sat on the edge of Jisung’s bed, rubbing his temple. His own stress was eating him up at the moment, let alone his relationship with Jisung.

If he could wish anything right now, it would be to get in that bed and spend the whole night with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him. But he knew he couldn’t, not now at least, because it would put too much at risk. Jisung could be kicked out, his halo shattered, his whole life ruined. All because of the archaic “morals of society” that help more people then they hurt. Minho tried to calm down, and snub that train of thought… for now. Right now it would just stress him out even more. 

All he would do now was love and protect Jisung as best as he could, but later, really, he’d vowed to do something. 

* * *

Jisung woke up warm, wrapped so well in the blanket that he genuinely struggled to get out. He knew this was Minho’s doing. Oh god, Minho. 

It was already morning, so of course he had gone, but shit, still. Jisung just fell asleep like an asshole after getting his nut in. 

He didn’t know how long he’d have to wait until he could even see him again. At this point, the only thing keeping him going was the promise Minho made him. One day, they’d make it out of here.

Jisung had no choice to sit here, do his angelic duties, and wait. Because here, Jisung couldn’t ever, ever visit the Demons Wing. Minho snuck in here without worries, because the worst thing that would happen to him would be a slap on the wrist. Now, if Jisung tried to go to Minho's room, god knows what would happen. Even Minho chided him just for suggesting it. 

It was a novel idea - to house the two most different beings in the same school; almost a literal invitation for disaster. But any criticism was futile - this was how it always was, and it worked well enough. Besides, who had the money, or power, to change it?

Even with the potential damage that could befall the angels by the demons, there was another layer to all of this, one that Jisung came to suspect over time, but never would dare to tell anyone besides his closest friends. 

And these suspicions were confirmed when he met his boyfriend of three years now. Shit, had it already been that long? 

________

Three years prior, Jisung saw the demon for the first time.

It was late in the night, and Jisung was bored as ‘heaven’. He wandered into the courtyard he always found himself frequenting, just because it was so beautiful. The only time it was empty, though, was this late at night. 

Tonight seemed to be an exception, however. Jisung seemed to have some company. 

The figure was cloaked, and as much as he was very obviously a demon - towering far above any of the angels surrounding him - Jisung… didn’t really care. The angel was always taught to stay away from them, but he was surprised that the first time he’d ever seen a demon up-close, he wasn’t afraid at all. 

The demon was curled up in a corner, all features hidden from sight in the darkness and the cover of fabric. “What’re you doing?” Jisung called out. 

The tall creature ignored him. Didn’t even turn his head. So rude. Jisung kneeled down next to him, curiosity overtaking him, but it was too dark to see anything. He didn’t realize his white uniform - a symbol of his purity - was dirtied where he was kneeling on the floor. 

After fidgeting around for a little while longer, the demon finally got up out of his isolated corner. 

As he turned his head, Jisung finally got a clear view of his face. Jisung craned his neck to even meet the demon’s gaze, which was coming to be a problem. It was almost difficult to meet his sharp eyes, high cheekbones, perfect face like he’d been specially sculpted by God himself. He was, to put it straight, hot as hell. 

The demon seemed visibly surprised to see Jisung there - “Shi-Shoot, I’m sorry.” Whoa, his voice was not at all how Jisung expected it to sound. 

“W- Ahem. What are you doing here?” His voice came out much softer than he anticipated. This wasn’t how he usually was, loud and boisterous. His face was red, in wonderful contrast to his white skin, hair, and clothes. 

But the demon matched his volume, whispering as well. Oh right, they couldn’t be seen together. “Soonie,” he held up the soft little ball of fur in his hand, comically small compared to his large form, and continued, “found his way here. Don’t even ask me how, I have no clue. I’ve been looking for him all day, and finally got him, here.” 

“Oh- thats, uhm, good. Yeah.” Jisung cursed his sudden awkwardness. Had this demon put some kind of curse on him? Probably not. The man raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his lack of communication skills. 

“Well, I should probably be getting back. Can’t be seen around here, you know.” 

This seemed unacceptable to Jisung. This was his only chance to talk to someone as exciting as a demon - he couldn’t miss it. “Wait! Wait!” he cried out, before the man had a chance to fly off. 

“Yes?” 

“Before you go…” Jisung fidgeted with his hands. He couldn’t think of a good excuse to make him stay. By all means, he should let the man leave. But.. “Uh. What’s your name, anyways?” 

“Why? So you can report me, angel?” 

“No! I-” 

Minho was kind of entertained by this angel’s shenanigans. Usually, they were so prudish at the very sight of a demon in their precious, untainted place - they would scream and yell. Just the fact that Jisung didn’t make a scene would make him just as liable for punishment as Minho would be. He had no reason to fear the angel. In fact, he felt himself drawn towards him.

Jisung wanted to cower as the demon approached him, towering above him, but he maintained his posture, standing up straight and proud. 

That night, they stayed together. Surprisingly, they kept it pure - despite stowing away in Jisung’s room to prevent being seen. 

Over the next few days, then weeks, then months, then years - the two of them came to truly know one another, despite the fact that they had to meet up in secret, frustrating as it was. Over this time, Jisung defiled himself in a way that would be unacceptable for any angel.

* * *

It was finals week. Jisung was out first, as everyone had expected. This was one of their few written tests, specially focused on theories behind faith, its connection to music - all the angelic bullshit he’d been practicing for his entire life at this point. When writing out his answers, he focused hard on the section explaining the importance of chasteness and virginity in harnessing angelic qualities. No way his ass was gonna get caught, here. Everything would be lost. 

Right on schedule, he went back to his dorm room - knowing exactly what to expect. 

The man he was to meet lay on his bed, fiddling with the buckles on his boots. Clearly he’d gotten here right before Jisung. Minho seemed to start upon seeing the angel. “Back so early?”

“It was just a final. Anyways, I have more important things to do right now. Like talk to you.” Jisung said, plopping down on the bed right next to him. 

Minho couldn’t even comprehend Jisung. The angel was so brilliant, and didn’t even realize it. And he was so beautiful too, his white hair shimmering in the light flowing in through the window. So much so, he couldn’t ever find the words to tell him just how strongly he felt. So, he placed his hand over Jisung’s, rubbing his thumb over his little palm, trying to hope he would understand. 

“I have to tell you something,” Minho said, abruptly breaking their silence. 

Jisung tightened his grip on Minho’s hand. “Is everything alright, baby?” 

The two’s eyes met properly for the first time that day. It was in times like this that Jisung fully comprehended that Minho was a demon, very fundamentally different to him, his dark eyes dull, deep-set in his skull.

“I know where we’re going. We’re finally leaving this place,” Minho spoke in a whisper. Every other second they spent together wasn’t a crime, and this was the tipping point. According to the academy’s rules, this was just another offense to add to the list. But for the two boys sat on the bed, it was probably the biggest, craziest thing they could have planned. 

Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wha- Where?” The excitement built. Jisung had been waiting for this for so, so long. 

“Listen, Jisung. I don’t know when we’re going to see eachother next, but I promise, I promise, we will. You’re gonna have to trust me.” 

The angel’s face twisted in worry. “Of course I trust you. But why are you talking like this? Minho, what did you plan? If it's that dangerous we don't have to do it. I can hold out a little longer, seriously. We’re going to graduate soon anyways…” 

Minho cut off Jisung’s rambling. “Fuck, you know just as well as I do that it’ll never end while we’re here. We’ll graduate and still be separated all the time in this shithole.”

Jisung knew Minho was right. But that didn't mean he could hold back his worries. 

“Okay, Okay. Fine, Minho. Tell me what you planned.”

Minho shifted. “I promise, we’re gonna get out of here. We’re going to move in together, and spend our lives in a better place than this. You have to do exactly as I say right now, though.”

Jisung nodded seriously, acknowledging everything Minho said. But he didn’t believe a word of it. 

  
  
__  
**To Be Continued**  



End file.
